


污他

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 8





	污他

“呃。。嗯啊！”方才还趴在马背上小憩的蓝湛，感到下体突然被一根冰凉棍状物刺入，痛的昂起脑袋。他想跳下来，然而只稍微动一动，后庭连到小腹，皆是被更剧烈的疼痛感包裹。

玉质的假阳具，开始以一种越来越快的速度，在小公子湿热的甬道内来回穿梭，退出后又猛地一捅而入，带出了粘腻的肠液和鲜红的血。蓝湛双腿分开跨坐在马背上，身下止不住的因痉挛而微微颤抖。小公子涨红的面颊上满是泪痕，好看的浅色瞳孔逐渐覆上了水光，嘴里呵着气，津液自嘴角淌下，身下传来的痛感，刺激的呻吟声愈发响亮。

“不要，疼。。救我。。啊。。”蓝湛趴在马背上，逐渐感觉这匹骏马仿佛在草原上狂奔，他坐在上面，颠簸的都快掉了下来，后庭处的刺激感持续了整整半个时辰。从温若寒的角度看，蓝湛整个人以一种极为柔和的姿势趴着，后臀抬起，弯着柔软的腰部，两瓣臀肉似乎在颤抖，魅惑又分明可怜的很。

“救我，求你。。”被插弄到逐渐失了力气，蓝湛感觉有温暖的液体顺着腿根滑落下来，一滴滴鲜血落在地上，溅开了红色花瓣。他嘴唇泛白，面色越来越差，头脑亦逐渐昏沉。

“以后还敢不敢不听话了？”温若寒见小公子逐渐承受不住，就快睡过去的模样，走上前又踩了一下那块黑色铁石。玉质阳具这才往下，最后藏进了马背里。

“呜。。”蓝湛昏昏沉沉地抽泣着，他感觉自己被人抱了下来，下体被布料包裹的严严实实，似有灵力注入体内，哆嗦道，“忘机不知。。”

温若寒为蓝湛止了血，他拂过小公子苍白的面颊，冷冷道：“对温某口出不敬之语，与晁儿他们动手打架，前些日，还咬伤温某侧脸，你竟说不知？”

“唔。。呜呜。。”蓝湛控制不住地抽着鼻子，眼眶里满是泪水，他不自觉地拥住了温若寒，试图寻找一个依靠，哆嗦道，“疼。。”

“现在知道疼了？下次再不乖，温某还让你和这匹马好好玩玩。”把蓝湛抱进怀里，亲过对方冰凉薄唇，温若寒恐吓道，“让你坐上面，不呆上一整天，不许下来。。”

“不要。。”感觉自己被抱了起来，瞬间腾空，蓝湛紧紧攥住温若寒衣领，喃喃道，“忘机，忘机不敢了。。”


End file.
